


How to spent the holidays

by N8schatten



Series: The Godfather [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Fluff, Fun, Multi, Shenanigans, Summer holidays fun, Think of Phineas and Ferb and you get an idea of what Ii'm doing, because it would get to much!, but I won't tag them, there will be other characters
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 20:09:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29614785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/N8schatten/pseuds/N8schatten
Summary: Six weeks without school.Three Professors who don't really work and six teenagers free to do whatever they want.Bill meets more people that she ever imagines meeting. Learns a lot about her grandparents and just has fun away from school and all the usual stress.What could go wrong?
Relationships: Bill Potts & River Song, Missy & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor & Bill Potts, Twelfth Doctor/Missy/River Song
Series: The Godfather [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2076084
Comments: 11
Kudos: 15





	1. Holidays Plans

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there,  
> if you read the tags you've seen the Phones and Ferb reference…that's pretty much it. Me just having fun with ideas that don't fit with the plot of this series. Don't expect any kind of time line, because I don't expect this to actually fit into six weeks!
> 
> ALSO if you have some fun idea or a prompt tell me about it!  
> There is only one rule: "No others regeneration of the doctors allowed", I have plans for them!  
> So hit me up with ideas! But please do it on my Tumblr: [RiverSmithMelody](https://riversmithmelody.tumblr.com)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> „WE’RE FREE!“ Paul screamed and threw his arms out. It earned him grins from most of the people around him. Most of them nodded and agreed. Their group had won the game in the end. None of them had explained their names. But they had won.
> 
> “Bill!” River’s voice called over to them and a moment later River and John appeared in the crowd and walked over to them. Bill grinned and waved back to them. She was a bit confused about the fact that Missy wasn’t anywhere near them, but John waved her off once he was close enough. 
> 
> “She’s at home. Just imagine the chaos she would cause here.” Bill shuttered. She loved Missy. Like the woman was brilliant and chaotic, but she also was crazy and Bill meant that in a loving way.

“Do we have to listen to this?“ Someone muttered and Ms. Lem shot a look into the classroom that made all of them giggle. It was a look of utter defeat, hatred and bone deep pain.

“Do you think I would still put up with this, if I found a way out of this?” She asked drily and next to Bill Shireen let her head fall onto her crossed arms. Felicity on Shireen’s other side reached out and without any kind of care or emotions just let her hand flop onto Shireen’s head a few times. 

“Why does he do this anyway?” Someone muttered and Ms Lem snorted. “To show how much he cares about his students.” 

“He started press day!” Paul grumbled and half of their class mumbled their agreement.

“To assert dominance?” Dottie suddenly said from the back of the room. Dottie was a very quiet girl, and while she wasn’t good at maths she was more than brilliant in sports. There was a beat of silence in which all of them turned around to look at her. She just shrugged and there was a grin tugging on the corners of her mouth.

A moment later the whole class was laughing. Even Ms. Lem was shaking with laughter.

The crackling of the school speaker system started just when most of them had calmed down.

“Please quiet down…” Octavian’s voice said and half of them started laughing again.

Nobody really listens to the announcement, but that didn’t change the fact that it was up to two hours long. Most of that time Octavian was repeating all of the important things that happened during the year. It was dry, boring and just in bad tasted, especially because he lingered every year over the stupid press day. Bill thought is especially mind numbing, because she had spent a lot of her free time in Johns or River’s classes. From the looks her friends threw her they preferred those lessons too.

Ever since Bill had spent her two week suspension with her grandparents at the St. Luke's university, they had developed the habit of spending their Fridays on campus in either Johns, Rivers or Jack’s classes. Shireen and Bill were also slipping into every sword fighting and martial arts class Vastra was teaching and they could find the time for. 

So this? Was pure hell. 

“Can we play a game?” Paul asked, although he sounded like a little child. Nobody cared; instead all of them looked up hopefully at Ms. Lem. 

“What exactly?” She asked, but there was intrigue in her voice.

“Um…” Everyone was looking at each other. Nobody really had an idea for what to do. Most of them hadn’t even thought about the possibility of Ms. Lem saying yes.

“Who am I?” Bill asked. “Everyone writes a name on a slip of paper. Those get put on the black board and then we form groups. The main goal is to out as many people as possible and the group with the most names uncovered wins. Extra points for the group that managed to uncover all other names. More extra points if the same group still has some of their own names as a secret.”

Bill shrugged at the sudden attention She was getting, but it was something that River had done the other day. She had tried to get some names into the heads of her students, so she had played the game with them.

“Why not.” Ms. Lem said and within seconds everyone was ripping out papers. 

***

“Who the fuck is that even?” Someone shouted and Bill and her friends tried not to grin. 

Most of the names on the board were either celebrities or characters out of books or films or tv-shows. It was fun. The thing was, Bill and her friends had spent a lot of time around River and John. Both of them archaeologists- no matter what John said- and recently also around Missy. They knew a lot of obscure names. Bill for example had chosen TARDIS as her name. Nobody even had an idea what or who that was. Shireen had chosen John's nickname ‘The Doctor’. Felicity had used the same name, but was meaning a character of an old TV-Show that River and John had introduced them to. Bill liked Doctor Who a lot.

Paul had chosen a name that had made Bill wheeze.  
“Bitchy Trampoline” was written in bright yellow chalk in the upper left off the blackboard. Every time Bill so much looked at it she started giggling again. Don’t get her wrong Bill had met Cassandra and she was nice, if a bit dramatic, but the nickname was fitting, because Cassandra had been the voice for some kind of alien that indeed looked like a trampoline. According to John his brother David had been less nice about the fact, when he found out that little detail. Johnathan too had been an ass about it. Cassandra hated them both for it.

River had told Bill to use the phrase: _What are you going to do? Moisture me?_ in Cassandra's class. The result was brilliant, scary, but brilliant.

Only Pavel and Heather had chosen more normal names and only Heather already had been found out. She had chosen the nickname she had gotten a few years ago, Puddle girl. It was a silly nickname that she had gotten after a bet. It had been a rainy day and someone had started hopping over puddles. Heather had said she would get over the whole school ground without getting wet feed. She had won that bet and gotten the nickname puddle girl. Bill had fallen in love with Heather for the first time that day. There just had been something glorious about the way that Heather had jumped from one ‘dry’ patch to the next. Her eyes gleaming with determination, her hair all wet curls.

The fact that the name was on the board had sparked a ten minute argument if it was Heather who had chosen the name or not. 

“And what is a TARDIS?” Someone grumbled and Bill noticed the twitch of Ms. Lem’s lips. She had also put a name in, but nobody dared to attack her just yet. Bill suddenly had a feeling that Ms. Lem knew exactly what a TARDIS was. Bill wondered if Ms. Lem had already been in Bristol about thirty years ago, when John and his brothers, together with a few of his cousins had stolen the blue police box. 

“You should be ashamed of yourself.” Ms. Lem said just then. “Everyone from Bristol knows who the TARDIS is.” That shut most of them up. “One of the biggest mysteries Bristol has seen to this day.” 

She refused to say anything after that, but it most certainly sparked the interest of a few students.

***

„WE’RE FREE!“ Paul screamed and threw his arms out. It earned him grins from most of the people around him. Most of them nodded and agreed. Their group had won the game in the end. None of them had explained their names. But they had won.

“Bill!” River’s voice called over to them and a moment later River and John appeared in the crowd and walked over to them. Bill grinned and waved back to them. She was a bit confused about the fact that Missy wasn’t anywhere near them, but John waved her off once he was close enough. 

“She’s at home. Just imagine the chaos she would cause here.” Bill shuttered. She loved Missy. Like the woman was brilliant and chaotic, but she also was crazy and Bill meant that in a loving way.

“Are you ready to go home?” River asked and her friends grinned and nodded. 

“Look at that John Smith. I haven’t seen you in a while.” Ms. Lem’s voice made them all jump a bit. John let out a groan and out of the corner of her eye Bill saw River’s eyes darken. 

“Tasha Lem.” John said and there was something very, very neutral in his voice. “It’s… nice seeing you again.” Pavel snorted and Shireen jabbed her elbow into his side. The snort turned into a hiss of pain.

“Why are you here?” John asked, smiling. “Picking up one of yours?” 

Bill had gotten very good at speaking the language John and River spoke and she knew this was an insult. Which made her a bit nervous, because Ms. Lem could be a bitch, especially if she was pissed at someone.

“I’m a teacher actually.”

“They let you close to children?” River asked and there was a lot of dryness in her voice. Nobody could miss the insult in that statement. Bill and her friends made an instinctive step back. Which almost sent Paul down the stairs at the front of their school.

“I wasn’t raised in a cult River, darling.” 

Bill choked on dry air and just stared at her teacher and grandmother. Ms. Lem was grinning at River for a moment, then she turned to John and smiled. She had gotten close to John. Close enough to brush her hands over the lapels of his velvet coat and then along his collar. Bill was pretty sure she was having a stroke.

“Bill.” Heather whispered and gripped Bill's arm. “Is our teacher flirting with…” Bill only stared and nodded.

“You know one of my students brought up the TARDIS today. Curious how even after thirty years nobody forgets that little incident, huh?” John had frozen in place. He was just staring down at Ms. Lem. Bill had the feeling that his brain had stepped working completely. It would explain why John was that quiet. Even his eyebrow seemed to not say anything, which was impossible, or at least Bill had thought that until now. John's eyebrows seemed to blue-screen as much as John was.

“I wonder sometimes why I never got a thank…” Miss Lem had reached out a hand to brush it along Johns jaw- Paul was hissing something- when another hand snapped out and grabbed Ms. Lems wrist. In the blink of an eye River had pushed between Bill's teacher and John. She was radiating anger and Bill made another step back. The few people who had stopped to stare at the spectacle also jumped back. Some even squeaked. 

“Now now, Tasha,” River purred, but it was very sweet, very fake and very sarcastic. “We mustn’t touch what isn’t ours.” River said and in the next moment she had slammed Ms. Lem into the wall of the building.

“Listen up Tasha, _darling_ ,” River hissed and Pavel made a choking sound. River’s voice had changed from the sweet fake tone into something very dangerous. Bill had heard that tone once before and that had been when River had blackmailed the dean of St. Lukes. “If you touch my husband one more time. I’ll show you what exactly that cult of mine taught me. Do you understand me?”

A few parents were getting closer as if they would intervene. Bill doughted that a lot, but then again, most adults were stupid. Miss Lem muttered something and while Bill didn’t understand what it was, she knew by the way River was growling that it was the wrong thing to say.

John next to them shook himself out of his stupor and let out a shout. “River!” He called and River actually had the nerve to look over her shoulder, smiling, while holding their teacher against the wall. 

“Yes Sweetie?” 

“Stop this,” John gritted out between his teeth. “Now.” He added with emphasis. River only smiled wider and sweeter, before she turned around again.

“Do we understand each other, Tasha Lem or do I need to give you an actual reason to wear that amount of makeup?”

“I…understand!” Their teacher gritted out and River let go of her immediately.

“Perfect,” River said and this time her voice was actually cheerful. She let go of Ms. Lem, but didn’t step back just now, which forced Ms. Lem stayed leaned against the wall even now that she had turned around.

“And just so we’re clear,” River said and her smile got that edge again. Bill glanced at John. He had put a hand over his eyes and was shaking his head. Bill had the feeling that he had given up on this fight. 

“I’m going to tell Missy, about this when we come home.” Miss Lem who had until now looked more annoyed than actually threatened, paled so much that she looked like a white canvas with one large black stripe across it.

“You wouldn’t dare!” She whispered and Bill and her friends hissed at once. John threw his arms into the air and stepped forwards to grab River.

“Wouldn’t I?” River asked sweetly and then turned around. She demonstratively pulled Johns arms around her shoulder and cuddled into his side. 

“I’m scared of her, you know?” Pavel whispered. John met Bill's eyes as they were walking past them. 

“I’m too sometimes.” Bill muttered and started down the stairs to follow them.

***

“So what are your plans for the holiday’s kids?” Missy asked and there was still mirth in her voice. They shared a look and then they shrugged.

“We want to visit family down in London.” Shireen said after a moment. “But my parents aren’t just yet sure when.”

“We’re not planning anything.” Paul said. “My mum started a fight with grandma again and dad is just happy he doesn’t have to deal with her bitching about granddads boyfriend.”

They all whined a bit and shared a look. Paul's maternal Grandmother was a bitch and everyone knew it. She had a problem with basically everyone. So everyone was delighted to get the details of the fights his mum would start. 

“You could stay with us you know?” John said after a moment. “At least through the day, if your parents get worried.”

Felicity snorted. 

“Yea, no need for that. I’m aro ace. Bill is a lesbian, Heather is demi and both Pavel and Paul don't even know if or what they are.” They all snickered a bit. 

“I mean you could be worried about Shireen, but then again, none of us is brave enough to do anything…” Paul started, but Shireen slammed her fist into his arm just then. He let out a pitiful and very fake scream and then started a very dramatic monologue.

“Oh I’m wounded. Deadly wounded. Killed by the fair maiden dragon herself. Please tell my family that I love them and make sure Grandma isn’t allowed at the funeral.”

They all started laughing loudly.

“No, but really,” River said after they all calmed down. “You’re welcome here.” She said and sat down in the chair next to John. Bill had a feeling that she would have preferred to sit in his lap, but Missy already had claimed that spot. So River instead sat down next to them and leaned her head against Missy's arm. 

“You can come over whenever you want. I mean I’m expecting Shireen over a lot, with Vastra asking for her to join the summer courses.” Shireen perked up at that.

“Really?” She asked excitedly. 

River nodded. “Really. We basically already signed you in, but we still need a permission from you parents.” Shireen started vibrating in her seat.

“Are there other courses over the summer holiday?” Pavel asked and Bill leaned closer too. She knew about the selection of sport courses that the uni offered over the summer break, but aside from that, she hadn’t a clue.

“I mean,” River said slowly. “I help in a lot of Vastra’s courses. I have one smaller course about Gallifrey and the library of Alexandria.”

“John and I have a course over the summer break. It’s mostly us goofing around, but there are a few people interested, so…” Missy offered.

They shared an excited look. River and Missy chuckled. “Look at that John,” Missy taunted. “Even after all those years we are corrupting children!” John rolled his eyes. Instead of answering Missy, he just started tickling her. Missy let out a sound that Bill knew she would deny for the rest of her life and Bill regretted that nobody had a camera to record it. It would have been amazing blackmail material.

River had the mindfulness to save the mugs that stood on the table in front of John and Missy. Not that it was needed, because Missy stopped John pretty fast by kissing him. Bill looked over at River. “How often does this happen?” She asked and River looked over at her spouses unimpressed.

“In or outside of the bedroom?” She asked dryly and all around Bill her friends groaned. Bill just chuckled and then put her chin into her plan. 

“Should I be concerned that I’m not even reacting any longer?” Bill asked and Missy turned her head to grin at her. “It means you’re part of the family!” “Well, I was aware.” 

“Can we please change the topic?” Felicity asked. She wasn’t red like Shireen and Paul, but she did look uncomfortable.

“Yeah…” Pavel said hastily. “Like why exactly did you attack our teacher River?” 

“Or why did she flirt with John?” Heather added.

Missy, who had muttered something into John's ear, that made him look rather red, snapped around to glare at them.

“I beg your pardon?” She hissed. Bill glanced at her friends a bit uncomfortable.

River had leaned back and was sipping calmly from her cup, while John tried unsuccessfully to get Missys attention.

“Y-You know…” Pavel started.

“Get back to kissing each other!” Shireen sputtered, Missy only narrowed her eyes at her.

“Spit. It. Out!” 

Before anyone could talk River sat down her cup with a muted _thud_ and turned to Missy, smiling. The heated glare softened a bit as River smiled at her. John let out a quiet sigh and let his head fall back. Bill was understanding him perfectly. This was going to be a train wreck.

“Did you know that Tasha Lem is teaching?” River asked sweetly. Missy let out a growl as John whined.

“Did you know that she’s also the teacher of your granddaughter?” For a moment all Bill could think about was the casual way River used the title. Then the fact that it was directed at Missy caught up.

“Oh shit!” Someone muttered. Bill had the feeling the air was rapidly leaving the vicinity. Missy was glaring daggers at River, who was smiling back in that nonchalant way of hers. 

“So…” Felicity started, but John shook his head harshly. Her friend stopped talking.

“Did you tell her I’m in town?” Missy finally asked and River picked up her cup again. “Yes, dear. I also told dear Tasha that should she touch our husband again I would show her exactly in what kind of cult I grew up in.” 

There was another beat of silence and then John wrapped his arms tightly around Missy’s middle. Not a second later she lunged up. “I’m going to…” Missy screamed, and Bill and her friends reared back. Missy wasn’t scary, like she could be, but most of the time she was more of a grumpy cat. This right now, thought? This was scary as fuck.

“Darling.” John called out. He was struggling visibly in retaining Missy. “Please Missy, we just got back together, you can’t go back to prison again!” 

Bill made a mental note to ask where, when and why River and or Missy had been in Prison. And in which countries they weren’t allowed. Just to be sure.

“You make it sound like anyone could prove anything, one we’re done, Sweetie.” Rivers' voice was so flippant that it actually took a moment for all of them to realize what River had said. It also shocked John enough for Missy to climb out of his lab and into River’s.

“I just remembered why I married you!” She purred and pressed a kiss to River’s cheek, before she put her head under River’s chin like a cat. John had his face in his hands again and was muttering.

“I could have married Romana. I could have married Romana and would be happy!” He grumbled. River and Missy turned their heads to him in unison and said: “No you don’t.” 

Seeing an out of this awkward conversation bill jumped on the opportunity. “Who’s Romana?” She asked and all attention got back to her. “A friend.” John said quietly and Bill whined, really, why couldn’t today just be the nice last day of school it usually was.

“ANYWAY!” Missy said loudly. “Let’s get back to your Holiday plans!”


	2. Girls with Swords

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Girls with swords and been shot with fabric balls.

Shireen was staring at Vastra and Jenny. Open mouthed and absolutely speechless. Every-other minute she would close her mouth and work it for a few seconds like she was mulling over something and then open her mouth silently again. 

Bill was facing Shireen with a grin. Her chin propped in her hand, her elbow on her knee. Her training sword played in her lap, while Shireen’s lay discarded on the floor. 

Out of the corner of her eyes Bill could see Vastra and Jenny basically flying through the air. Their swords, their very real and very sharp swords meeting each other in a symphony of metal. It was beautiful and scary and Bill was very thankful for the fact that she was already used to this. Shireen had been in a few of Vastra’s curses with Bill, but not in all of them. Most importantly Shireen had never seen Vastra and Jenny go all out. Most of the time they only demonstrated a few moves, so the trainees could understand the movement and the correct way to hold the sword. 

Hell most of the time Jenny hadn’t even been part of the training. So Shireen never really got to see the true force of those two.

“I think Shireen will start to drool soon.” Kar whispered and Bill barely held back a snort. 

“I think that’s just the girls with swords effect.” Bill whispered back and snapped her head around to see Vastra flip into the air, grab the robe that was hanging from the gym ceiling and pull herself up with one arm, while still holding Jenny’s sword with her own.

“She’s not the only one.” Kar cackled and Bill reached out to slap the other woman.

“I…are they, always like this?” Shireen finally managed to get out once Vastra and Jenny had stopped fighting. Bill and Kar nodded in agreement. 

“This is actually a light fight. For them.” Kar muttered and one of the other people taking the Sommer course nodded. 

“I remember my first time here. They spent half an hour going back and forth using everything in the room.” They shook their head. “Even the fucking window, all that while Strax was throwing shit at them.”

Shireen made a choking noise, but Bill could see the excitement in her friend's eyes. That was something they were used to. Sometimes Shireen’s martial arts trainer would throw soft, fabric balls at them and then had to either dodge them or use their training to block them. It was fun.

The fact that Strax was standing near them almost on his toes with two large buckets of soft and less soft ball made Bill a bit nervous, but also really excited. 

“Now, please but your swords aside, for now. Vastra said and shedded her sword with a grin. Jenny was leaning against a ban with a grin. 

“You will one at a time get in the middle and try to dodge the balls that Strax is throwing at you. First without your swords than with them in hand.”

There was excited muttering going from one of them to the next and Shireen was almost vibrating in her seat.

“The best five will then put together and the whole class will throw balls at them.”

Shireen stopped for all of five seconds, glanced at Bill and whispered. “Do your worst, I haven’t done that in a while!”

Kar snorted, loudly, but Bill nodded very gravely once. Shireen was dead serious. She was crazy like that and Bill, while not so much into the whole dodging things thing, had enough fun with it, to at least try.

***

“Who the fuck did we get beaten by a sixteen years old?” Someone muttered about twenty minutes later.

The first round alone was a massacre. Strax, while short and loud was scarily accurate when it came to throwing things. 

Vastra had made the most vocal of her students go first. They had been hit with every single ball inside of the basket. It had shut up most of them. Bill had dodged about two of the balls and managed to block one, before she had been mercilessly slaughtered.

Shireen had dodged maybe half of them, which had resulted in Strax actually pausing in his throwing for a moment, before he had started his attack even harder. Shireen had been hit about ten times by the end. Still she was one of the best so far. Only Kar and one of Ninth legion boys was better than her. 

The boy, Simon was really good at blocking the balls, but he got blindsided several times. 

The second round with the swords had been even worse, most of them just hadn’t enough training with the weapon to familiarize them with it, so they were easy targets. Bill had in the end just started to dodge, and even then she had been hit, most of the times.

Shireen had been a bit worse with the sword, but Kar and Simon seemed to be even better with them than they already were. 

So right now, there was a circle of people with the five lucky people in the middle. Everyone had a smaller basket with at least ten balls. Vastra and Jenny had taken a place in the circle, but neither of them were holding a ball.

“Rules. Vastra said once more. “The contestants have to count the times they are hit. Once they are hit for the fifth time, they will drop and roll out of the way. The last person standing is the winner. The moment the last person is standing every remaining ball has to be thrown as fast as possible. Do you understand?” 

There was a lot of nodding and for a moment the air was filled with the sound of evil chuckling, excited muttering and a lot of shuffling. Bill caught Shireen’s eyes for about a second and they grinned at each other. 

“START!” 

There was chaos and laughter and screams.

***

“So…” River said and mustered them from the rearview-mirror. “What did Vastra do?” 

Shireen was sprawled all over Bill's lap and the backseat. While Shireen had held out a bit, Simon had rolled into her after he had been hit five times. 

It really had been a stupid accident. Shireen had stepped to the side, just the moment Simon had started his roll. He then had promptly pulled her legs from under her and they had turned into a pile of limbs and pained groans. Nobody had stopped firing, instead for all of two seconds, half of them had fired at Shireen.

In the end it had been a quiet girl from business, that Bill hadn’t been introduced too so far that had been the last standing. Evangelista, as Kar told Bill, had somehow managed to hide behind everyone else until she was the last on standing and only then did she get into action. She had escaped most balls fired at her, by simply dropping to the ground and rolling. 

It had sent several people into a giggling fit, but it was effective.

“She let Strax loose.” Bill told her grandmother, over the dramatic moaning of her friend. 

River snorted. “He’s a bastard,” River muttered and Shireen agreed very loudly.   
“John is cooking,” River said once Shireen had calmed a bit. “Do you want to stay over?” 

It was a fun evening, especially with Missy straight up roasting Strax.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you want to give me a prompt or want so see something specific explored just hit me up and ask me here: [RiverSmithMelody](https://riversmithmelody.tumblr.com)

**Author's Note:**

> Once again if you have some fun idea or a prompt tell me about it!  
> There is only one rule: "No others regeneration of the doctors allowed", I have plans for them!  
> So hit me up with ideas! But please do it on my Tumblr: [RiverSmithMelody](https://riversmithmelody.tumblr.com)


End file.
